


Best Birthday Ever

by chelsjadexox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is really great.” Misha responded quietly as he ignored Jensen’s second question, his eyes scanning over their extended family as everyone got settled. Jared had Tom and Shep standing on the seat, their little hands holding onto the edge of the boat as they watched the wave’s crash against the side of the boat gently. Gen was sitting with Danneel and JJ, both the women laughing as the little girl frowned and shook her head when they tried to lift her up to watch as well.</p><p>“Happy birthday, baby.” Jensen replied as he leaned across to press a soft kiss to the side of Misha’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a few days late for Misha's birthday, but I wrote this for my sweet girl tabbydean for HER birthday! Also posted on my blog with an accompanying photoset  
> chelseajadexo.tumblr.com

Jensen Ackles wasn’t one to broadcast intimate details of his personal relationships. He preferred keeping those things behind closed doors, keeping stories of his family and friends close to his heart rather than letting everyone share the memories with him. He had been trying to change, trying to let people in a little more than he ever had before.

It started with joining Instagram, posting the first photo of just himself and his daughter in a year. He’d waited with baited breath to see what people were going to say, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he refreshed his page and watched comment after comment pop up. To his surprise, they were all positive. He sighed a breath of relief, placing his phone on his bedside table before rolling over and pressing his lips lightly against his soulmates temple. Now this? This was the part of his life he had no intention of sharing. Sure, they’d joke about it or play it up to drive the fans crazy. But they’d never really know what goes on between him and Misha behind closed doors. If there was one part of his life he wanted to keep for himself, it was this. Over the years it slowly became harder and harder to keep the attraction and love he felt toward his boyfriend under wraps and before they knew it, they even had a ridiculous ship name. Jensen had done his best to avoid finding out what it was, but when you’re dating someone as eccentric and excitable as Misha Collins, it’s hard to ignore such things for too long.

His boyfriend started to write _½ of Cockles_ on his lunch when he’d pack him a sandwich, started kissing him in the car as they pulled into work, and he’d even sat on his lap in the makeup trailer a few times. None of these things were bad, but they were a sure fire way to have photos or videos of the two of them pop up on the internet. As much as Jensen wanted to keep his love to himself, he knew he’d never be able to push Misha away when he reached for him in public.  

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Misha had asked with a smile plastered on his face the night before his birthday, sitting up in the bed he shared with his boyfriend with his laptop opened in his lap. Jensen rolled his eyes, though his smile matched the one staring back at him as he stripped his shirt off and crawled into the bed.

He hadn’t told Misha anything about what they were doing for his birthday, and it was driving Misha insane. It wasn’t until the night before, until there was no time to organize something else, that Jensen started to worry that his plans weren’t going to be exciting enough. He felt his brow pull together as he pulled the blankets up around his body and turned the lamp on his side of the bed off, sighing quietly.

“Don’t stay up too late.” Jensen mumbled into his pillow as he got comfortable, not at all surprised by the fact his boyfriend was working past 9pm. He was committed to his work and to his charity, and it was one of the main reasons Jensen adored him the way he did. It didn’t matter if he had to work late or if he had to lose sleep, he loved his work. Which is why it surprised Jensen so much when he felt a warm arm suddenly wrap around his middle. A small smile played on his lips as he placed his hand over where Misha’s found its home on his abdomen, his thumb stroking over the back of his boyfriends hand soothingly. It wasn’t long before Misha was pressing light kisses along Jensen’s shoulder blade, biting down hard enough to let Jensen know there was no chance he was ready to sleep yet. Jensen let out a quiet sigh of contentment, pursing his lips before he shoved Misha away gently, doing his absolute best to fight a smile.

“It’s my birthday.” Misha whispered, his arm locking around Jensen’s body so he couldn’t be pushed away, his lips wasting no time in continuing their movements across Jensen’s exposed skin. Jensen chuckled quietly, opening his eyes to glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 11.35pm. Jensen knew that if he really wanted to, he could easily overpower his boyfriend and push him off. He also knew there was no chance in hell he could ever bring himself to do that. Not really.

“Not yet it’s not.” Jensen teased quietly, though they both knew Jensen was never really going to turn him down. He loved little moments like this. Moments where the air was thick with what they both knew what was coming, yet they still found the time to laugh and tease one another. There were little things that reminded Jensen that this was where he belonged, and this was definitely one of them. He closed his eyes, letting himself bask in the feel of the warm body pressed against his back for a few more seconds before he used every muscle in his body to roll over. He found himself straddling Misha’s hips in no time, a smug smirk on his face as he leaned down to lightly press his lips against Misha’s.

“Think you can make it till midnight?” Jensen asked curiously, his heart hammering as he rolled his hips once against his boyfriends. It was a subtle movement, but enough to let the older man know he was undoubtedly get what he wanted tonight. Jensen kept his lips lingering mere inches above his boyfriends, the room completely void of any sound that wasn’t their quiet, desperate breathing. Misha leaned up to catch Jensen’s lips in another kiss in silent reply, his hands moving gingerly up the length of Jensen’s thighs as his tongue moved fluidly against that of the younger man. A quiet whimper escaped Jensen’s lips as he placed each of his hands against Misha’s chest, pushing him down until he was flat against the mattress again.

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Jensen smiled sweetly as he tugged at the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, his hands moving up and under the fabric until it was bunched at Misha’s armpits. Misha licked his lips slowly as he sat up just enough to pull the shirt off his body, tossing it to the floor lazily. There was never any real battle for dominance between the two men, both of them so secure in their masculinity and their place in the relationship that it just never mattered. Misha knew when Jensen needed him to take control, and Jensen knew when Misha needed to be pinned down.

“You’re so warm.” Jensen praised quietly, his hands continuing their movements up and down his boyfriend’s chest, only pausing once he reached taut nipples. His thumbs brushed across them slowly, his heart in his throat as he watched the way Misha’s face contorted with pleasure. Misha felt his eyes roll back in his head, a sharp breath sucked between lips that were stained red from how hard he’d been biting down on them.

“Touch me.” Misha pleaded quietly, his hands that were still perched happily on Jensen’s thighs squeezing gently in encouragement. Misha forced his eyes open, biting back a laugh at the totally blissed out smile coming from his boyfriends face. He knew that smile, and he knew that if he didn’t interfere – Jensen would go on a twenty minute rant about how in love he was. Not that Misha was complaining about his guy being so in love with him, just maybe right now wasn’t the best time for a long conversation. Jensen cleared his throat, sighing quietly as he leaned down to press light kisses against Misha’s left collarbone. He looked up through hooded eyes, shifting his weight to rest on his hands and knees as he moved lower. His lips never once left Misha’s skin, his tongue tracing around deep red nipples slowly before he continued on his path.

Making Misha feel good was one of those things Jensen adored doing, and as he hooked his fingertips in his boyfriend’s boxers and pulled them off his legs slowly, he really hoped he’d get to do it for the rest of his life. Jensen grasped onto one of Misha’s ankles, turning his head to press a light kiss against the soft skin with a slight smile. He was determined not to let Misha get the finish he was waiting for until the clock rolled over to midnight, so he figured he had the time to really appreciate the toned body beneath him for a few minutes.

“Is there any part of you that isn’t completely perfect?” Jensen asked hypothetically as he kissed up his boyfriend’s calf, gently sinking his teeth into the skin teasingly. He soothed over the small bite mark with his tongue, sucking gently before he continued on his path. He hummed quietly when he reached Misha’s toned thigh, his tongue tracing over the edges over a dark hickey from a few days prior that was yet to dissipate. Misha groaned quietly, his fingertips moving to lace through his boyfriend’s short hair. He didn’t push or pull, merely let his fingers move through the soft hair as a casual reminder to the younger man that he was as loved as he was. A content smile made its way onto Jensen’s lips as he looked up to meet the bright blue eyes staring down at him fervently.

“You know what I’m waiting for, sweetheart.” Jensen breathed, his thick Texan coming out far stronger than usual as he traced a single fingertip along his boyfriends length. Something about hearing the older man above him begging, desperately telling Jensen what he wanted got him going unlike anything else ever could. Misha groaned quietly in protest, merely pushing his hips up off the bed. Jensen chuckled quietly, his head pulling back at the same time to make sure the warm, hard cock that was desperate for his attention didn’t come into contact with his lips. “Just say the words and it’s all yours, baby.” Jensen reminded him quietly, his one fingertip still tracing along the underside of Misha’s rock hard length that was sitting up against his belly.

“Fuck, _okay._ Please, Jay. _Please_.” Jensen pouted his lips, his eyebrows raised as he shook his head slowly in disapproval. The younger man knew what Misha was playing at, and there was no way he was caving without getting what he wanted first. A loud groan came from Misha’s lips as he threw an arm over his face. “Suck my cock. Please. Please, fucking hell just blow me, you asshole.” Misha begged, his heart hammering hard against his chest as he spoke. It was all Jensen needed.

“Yes, sir.” He smirked as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Misha’s length, and followed suit with his mouth, closing his lips around Misha’s tip. Jensen felt his eyes roll back in his head as his tongue circled around Misha’s slit, the familiar taste that lingered in his mouth making a quiet moan escape his lips. His hand pumped up and down slowly, his tongue never letting up its slow and deliberate movements as it continued circling the head of Misha’s cock.

“Babe, fuck.” Misha groaned quietly, licking his lips as his fingers tightened their hold on his boyfriend’s soft hair though he didn’t take control. He merely held on and went for the ride, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Jensen swallowed down as much of his cock as he possibly could. Misha reached over to the bedside table as best he could with Jensen’s mouth never once leaving his length, tossing a small bottle of lube down onto the bed beside his boyfriend’s hand.

“You’re awfully confident.” Jensen chuckled as he pulled off and licked his lips, though he was already reaching for the small bottle. Misha couldn’t speak, though he made the point of rolling his eyes in response. They had and endless amount of nights ahead of them to go slow, to take their time and admire the way their bodies fit together perfectly – tonight was not one of those nights. Jensen slicked up two of his fingers, biting down harshly on his bottom lip as he circled Misha’s rim until he felt his boyfriend relax below him.

“Just fucking _do it_.” Misha barely got his demand out through grit teeth before Jensen was pushing forward past the ring of muscle, both men letting out quiet whimpers of satisfaction at how easily Jensen’s fingers fit inside him. Jensen kept his eyes focused on Misha’s face as he moved his fingers slowly, stretching him as best he could while brushing his fingertips lightly across Misha’s prostate at the same time. He kept the action up for what, to Misha, felt like forever before he pressed a kiss to one of Misha’s thighs and pulled back to slick his own cock up with lube.

“Breathe.” Jensen mumbled as he lined himself up with Misha’s hole, the older man taking a deep breath as Jensen pushed forward until their hips met silently. Misha’s legs wrapped around his boyfriends hips with practised ease, a light layer of sweat forming on his brow as Jensen placed his hands on either side of Misha’s waist and pulled back slowly. Jensen barely gave his boyfriend a second to adjust to the feeling before his hips were pushing forward into his prostate relentlessly.

“Jay, _holy fuck_ – oh my god.” Misha stammered out between moans, his hands gripping onto the sheets at either side of his body. Jensen hummed in agreement, leaning down to trace his tongue around one of Misha’s nipples, sucking it harshly between his lips.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Jensen breathed as he glanced at the bedside table, the alarm clock alerting him to the fact it had ticked past midnight while he was buried balls deep in the man below him. “C’mon, let’s start your birthday right.” He added, fucking his hips forward harder with every passing second.

“I can’t – Oh my god. Please.” Misha wasn’t even sure what it was he was begging for at this point, but Jensen did. He reached down between them, his fist wrapping around Misha’s cock and stroking quickly as he approached his own end.

“C’mon baby. C’mon.” Jensen mumbled, his eyes closing as he felt Misha tense below him. A small smile pulled at the corners of the younger man’s mouth at the feeling of Misha coming, white hot streams of come covering his fingertips as he fell apart. “Fuck.” He groaned loudly, pushing his hips against Misha’s and holding them there as he panted his way through his own orgasm.

They didn’t move, Jensen sitting back on his heels and catching his breath for a few minutes while Misha drew light patterns in the warm skin of his thighs until he was ready to move. He pulled out slowly, collapsing to the side before reaching for Misha’s shirt and wiping down his boyfriends stomach.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Jensen breathed contently, opening his arms and letting Misha curl into his side.


	2. Chapter Two

Jensen woke early the next morning, rolling on his side and smiling at the sight of Misha fast asleep beside his, his hair all over the place. He yawned quietly as he climbed out of the bed and ran a hand through his short hair. He closed the bedroom door behind him quietly, but not after letting himself stare down at his sleeping boyfriend for a few seconds. Any other morning Jensen would have taken his time getting out of bed. He would have lightly played with Misha’s hair, would have peppered kisses across his face. But not this morning. This was the first birthday they were celebrating since they moved in together six months ago, and Jensen was determined to make it as memorable and sweet as he possibly could.

“Morning, baby.” Jensen smiled as he turned on the overhead light in his daughter’s room, making his way to her crib and lowering the bars as JJ reluctantly opened her eyes. He ran a hand across her stomach gently until she wrapped her tiny fingers around his hand, smiling up at him sleepily. He chucked quietly, holding his arms out to her so he could lift her up and out of her bed. After a quick diaper change, Jensen had his little girl perched on his hip as he made his way down the large set of stairs that led down into the living room.

“You wanna help daddy make breakfast for Mish?” Jensen asked the little girl with a smile, chuckling when she nodded her head and blinked slowly, still obviously trying to wake up properly. He sat her down on the kitchen counter, moving to the fridge to grab eggs, milk and bacon. He made sure to turn back and check on his girl every few seconds, making sure she was still securely seated on the counter. He knew how this was bound to end up, a mess covering his whole kitchen and barely edible food on the dining room table. He knew Misha would get a kick from it though.

“Right. What do you wanna help daddy make? Pancakes or eggs?” Jensen offered as he grabbed the bag of flour and handed it to her, a small smile on her face at the realization of how much fun this was going to be.

“Juice, daddy.” JJ stated through a yawn, pointing toward the fridge as she spoke. Jensen nodded, grabbing a sippy cup and filling it with apple juice. Just as Jensen had predicted – making breakfast with a toddler as your helper was a horrible idea. By the time they’d finished with the heart shaped pancakes there was flour, milk, pancake batter and juice all over the counter. For once in his life, the mess didn’t bother him. He licked the tip of his finger before placing it in the flour and touching the tip of JJ’s nose. The little girl blinked rapidly in surprise before a huge smile broke out over her face, placing her whole hand in the bag of flour as she squealed excitedly.

“No!” Jensen chuckled, grabbing her hand out from the powder and shaking his head slowly. This was really not going the way he’d intended it to go. He sighed quietly, winking at his daughter as he clapped his hands at her. “C’mon kiddo. Let’s wash your hands.” He’d only just picked his daughter up before she was making grabby hands behind his back, making him groan as he turned and found Misha leaning against the counter with a small smile on his face.

“What in the world are you doing?” Misha asked, his tone playful though the expression on his face was one Jensen knew well. He was happy. Jensen rolled his eyes as he mumbled something about it meaning to be a surprise, the same small smile on his face as he moved close enough for JJ to shift into Misha’s arms. Out of everything that had happened since Misha and Jensen had decided to move in with one another, the way the younger man’s daughter had bonded with Misha had been the biggest surprise. More often than not she’d ask Misha for a bottle before nap time, and more often than not it was Misha’s arms she opted to fall asleep in on flights to and from Vancouver. They’d bonded so quickly, and Jensen couldn’t help but fall just that little bit more in love with his significant other every time he watched his daughter reach for him. They loved each other.

“Happy birthday, you.” Jensen smiled, his hand resting against the small of his boyfriends back as he leaned forward to press his lips to the corner of Misha’s mouth. JJ frowned in protest, placing a single flour covered hand against her dad’s face and pushing him away. “Okay, right, sorry.” Jensen chuckled, holding his hands up in front of himself in apology. This was the part about the two of them bonding that Jensen didn’t love. He made a joke once about how Misha was his prince, and boy, JJ did not like that.

“Mine, daddy. No.” JJ stated with the same little frown on her face before she pressed her lips against Misha’s cheek messily. Misha felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest, running a hand through the little girls hair before he kissed her face back in return. “Me and daddy make pancakes.” She announced as he did so, pointing toward the large plate filled with half burned pancakes.

“You did?! Well, aren’t you clever?” Misha smiled, tickling her side playfully as he moved to place her in her highchair. He made his way back to where Jensen was grabbing the syrup from the fridge, kissing the back of his boyfriend’s neck with a quiet sigh. “Thank you, baby.” He sighed contently, his hand moving under the back of Jensen’s shirt just far enough for his fingertips to lightly trace against his spine. Jensen smiled at the feeling, turning to press his lips lightly against his boyfriends before pushing him out of the kitchen.

“I’m not done, go sit.” Jensen instructed with a nudge before he grabbed the strawberries and bananas out of the fridge. He cut them into little heart shapes, almost wanting to roll his eyes at himself. Who would have thought this would ever be his life? In the kitchen at 8am on a Sunday morning cutting fruit into heart shapes for his boyfriend and daughter. A content smile played on his face at the mere thought. He couldn’t be luckier. As usual the breakfast conversation was led by the two year old in the family, the small girl not being shy in letting her dad know how bad his pancakes tasted. It wasn’t until they were finished eating and Jensen was handing Misha his third cup of coffee of the morning that Misha finally decided to ask what they were doing that day.

“We have a boat to catch at midday. We’re all going to get ice cream, hang out at the beach for a bit and go for a walk along the pier. Is that – is that okay?” Jensen asked, his brow pulling together as he spoke. Misha sighed contently, reaching for Jensen’s hand and placing a soft kiss against the corner of his wrist before he spoke.

“That sounds amazing. Who’s coming?” He asked excitedly as he stood and lifted Jensen’s daughter up onto his hip. She let her head rest against his shoulder as he started walking backwards out of the room toward the staircase. He paused and ran his fingers through JJ’s hair absent mindedly, dreading having to wash the flour out.

“Danneel, Jared, Gen, the boys - the usual gang.” Jensen shrugged as he gathered the dishes left behind on the table, smiling across at Misha as he beamed across at him happily. The younger man chuckled, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend disappeared upstairs with his daughter to get her bathed and ready for the day. They’d fallen into this nice little rhythm without either of them really noticing it was happening. Every morning Jensen would make the coffee and breakfast and when they were done, Misha would bathe and dress his daughter. When dinner time rolled around, the roles reversed. It was as natural as breathing.

Nothing made Jensen happier than the fact he was still so close with Danneel Harris. Every time he saw her he was reminded of how rare their friendship was, and how lucky he was that they’d parted on such good terms. He lifted their daughter out of her car seat when they arrived at the docks, pointing toward Danneel until she caught on and squealed excitedly. JJ struggled to get free of his arms, running as fast as she could toward the woman waiting with open arms. Jensen ran a hand through his short hair before he pulled her stroller from the back of his SUV, a smile playing on his lips at the feel of Misha’s hands wrapping around his waist.

“One look at mommy and we are forgotten about.” Jensen noted quietly, nodding toward his daughter who had her hands all over her mom’s face as she covered it in kisses. He felt Misha chuckle, pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck before he moved to the side so Jensen could unfold the large stroller.

“Just means I get more time with daddy.” Misha bottom lined it for the younger man, making him laugh quietly.

“How can we complain about that?” Jensen smirked, nudging him playfully as they walked hand in hand to where all their friends were waiting to wish Misha a happy birthday. Jared did what Jared always did, jumping on the older man excitedly and kissing the side of his face dramatically while Jensen was greeted by his two very over excited nephews.

“Boat!” Shep exclaimed excitedly from his place in Jensen’s arms, exciting a single finger in the direction of the boat Jensen had chartered for the day.

“Did you bring a lifejacket for JJ?” Gen asked as she placed a hand on Jensen’s bicep, gently pulling him down so she could press a light kiss to the side of Jensen’s face. He felt his eyebrows shoot up, almost unable to believe that between the two of them – they’d forgotten the most important thing. Gen laughed quietly, shaking her head before patting him gently on the back. “We have an extra kid’s one that’ll fit her.” And with that she was jogging back toward their car, returning moments later with a third child’s size lifejacket. He made a mental note to invest in one of those as soon as they got back.

“Okay!” Jared bellowed loudly as he lifted Tom up onto his hip and caught everyone’s attention. “Boat - let’s go.” He added, gesturing for everyone to start to board. No one commented about Jared taking control of the situation, not even Jensen. It was somehow natural, letting the loud, obnoxious one of the three of them just take control and get things done.

As soon as they were on board, Jensen walked over to where Danneel was sitting with JJ on her lap. He kissed the top of his ex-wife’s head before he held up the lifejacket. Danneel turned their daughter around in her lap so Jensen could easily slip it over her head, though the two year old immediately shook her head and tried to get it off.

“Look, Tom has his on already! What a good boy.” Danneel exclaimed until JJ sighed and stopped fighting it. If there was one sure fire way to get the little girl to do anything, it was to make her cousin do it first. As soon as Jensen was sure she was happy and safe with her mom, he made his way back to where his boyfriend was sitting with a small smile on his face.

“What are you looking so happy about?” Jensen asked suspiciously as he sat down beside him, instantly crossing one leg over the other and lacing his fingers with Misha’s in his lap. His thumb traced lightly over the back of the older man’s hand as they pulled out of the dock. “Hey, how many times do you think I can say happy birthday to you today?” Jensen asked hypothetically, almost wanting to be challenged.

“This is really great.” Misha responded quietly as he ignored Jensen’s second question, his eyes scanning over their extended family as everyone got settled. Jared had Tom and Shep standing on the seat, their little hands holding onto the edge of the boat as they watched the wave’s crash against the side of the boat gently. Gen was sitting with Danneel and JJ, both the women laughing as the little girl frowned and shook her head when they tried to lift her up to watch as well.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Jensen replied as he leaned across to press a soft kiss to the side of Misha’s face.


	3. Chapter Three

Getting ice cream with three toddlers seemed like a pretty harmless task, something they would all enjoy even. Jensen hadn’t factored in that when a two year old gets a hold of an ice cream cone – things are bound to get messy. Barely two minutes into eating the plain soft serve ice cream with sprinkles that he’d gotten for JJ, her shirt and her hands were covered with the cool ice cream. Jensen groaned quietly, handing Misha his own ice cream as he moved to grab wipes out of the back of the stroller.

“You may as well just wait until she’s done.” Misha chuckled as he watch JJ try an shove the whole ice cream in her mouth, bits of her hair instantly sticking to her hands and to the food. Jensen sat back in his seat and shook his head at her while she smiled up at him happily. “Look how happy she is.” Misha mumbled as he handed Jensen his ice cream back and leaned into his boyfriend’s side, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. Jensen nodded his head as JJ turned her attention back to her mom, pushing her ice cream up toward Danneel’s mouth.

“Are you happy?” Jensen asked curiously as he turned in his seat so he was facing his boyfriend straight on. He placed his free hand down on Misha’s thigh, his thumb gently moving across the denim clad skin.

“I am happier today than I have been in a really long time, Jay.” Misha replied honestly, shuffling closer so he could press his lips against Jensen’s. The younger man felt his eyes drift close, a smile plastered on his face as he leaned into the kiss and shifted his free hand until it was resting on Misha’s cheek. His thumb brushed over his cheekbone, jumping when Jared tossed a rolled up napkin at their heads.

“Tom did that.” Jared blurted out quickly, lifting the three year old on his lap up high enough so he could hide behind his back. Jensen rolled his eyes before winking at Tom who was smiling across at them completely oblivious for what he was being blamed for.

“Give me my son back.” Gen laughed from her place beside Jared, poking her tongue out at her husband as he placed their son down into her lap. Shep was fast asleep in the stroller, totally unaware of what he was missing. Misha faintly heard Jared whisper something cute to Gen, and without missing a beat he picked up his own napkin and tossed it at him.

“… Jensen did that.” Misha smiled innocently when Jared glared at him, moving two of his fingers from his own eyes to Misha over and over again before he turned his attention back to his wife.

“Hey, want to go for a quick walk?” Jensen asked his boyfriend quietly once they’d finished with their ice creams, smiling across at him as he already started to stand up. Misha simply nodded his head, wiping his face to ensure there was no ice cream lingering on his mouth while he got up from the table. Danneel shot a quick wink in Jensen’s direction before they headed down toward the pier, the sound of JJ squealing that she wanted to go with them echoing through the air.

“She’ll be fine.” Jensen commented when Misha stopped in his tracks and turned around with a worried expression, obviously intending on going to get her. They walked quietly down the pier, Jensen’s hands shoved into his jean pockets as they reached the end. There was no one around, and the silence that lingered around them was so peaceful and calming that Jensen didn’t even hesitate when Misha held his hands out toward him. A content smile made its way onto the younger man’s face as he stepped closer, crowding Misha against the wooden planks that lined the edge of the pier. He sighed quietly, moving his nose gently against Misha’s before he pressed their lips together.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Jensen started, stressing his bottom lip between his teeth when he pulled back only far enough to have their foreheads rest together. Misha didn’t say anything, just gave his boyfriend a gently squeeze of encouragement.

“Since I – Ever since you and I got together everything has been so crazy.” Jensen started, pulling back further so he could look Misha in the eye when he spoke now. “I mean, you’ve fit so well into my hectic little life that sometimes I forget that it couldn’t have been easy for you, you know? Moving in with someone who has a kid with someone else, who is a total clean freak at the best of times and all that. You’ve just… You’ve changed me, you know?” Jensen rambled, his heart in his throat as he spoke.

“You’ve changed me too, baby. And it was actually ridiculously easy slipping into your life like this.” Misha smiled, scrunching his nose as he leaned forward to press his lips to the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “She’s an incredible little girl, Jay. I’m honoured to share a life with the two of you.” He added as Jensen pulled his own sunglasses off and tucked them into the front of his shirt.

“You’re something else, you know that?” Jensen breathed after a few moments of silence, a smile playing on Misha’s lips as he removed his own sunglasses and looked across into those sea green eyes he knew so well. “Which is why I think – I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Mish.” Jensen whispered, looking down at his feet for a few seconds.

“Hey, I want that too. I really do.” Misha replied, placing a single finger under Jensen’s chin and forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. There was something about the expression on Jensen’s face as he looked up that made the older man’s heart skip a beat.

“Marry me.” Jensen whispered, a smile on his face as he looked between Misha’s eyes and lips repeatedly. He cleared his throat, taking a single step back before he dropped down onto one knee and reached into his back pocket.

“Jensen I swear to god if this is some sort of joke I’m…” Misha trailed off, shaking his head as Jensen chucked and took one of his hands in his own, kissing it gently.

“I love you more than I ever thought I’d ever be able to love another human being, and if you let me, I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life making sure you never forget how important you are.” Jensen could feel his hands shaking, the lump in the back of his throat slowly getting next to impossible to speak through. “Will you marry me?” He breathed, popping open the small ring box to show a delicate gold ring with a single diamond built into the band. Misha blinked rapidly to fight back tears as his eyes moved between Jensen and the ring he was offering him.

“Yes. Absolutely, _yes_.”


End file.
